Stay With Me
by BXian
Summary: Mereka akan tetap memandang rendah kita. Maka, yang harus kau lalukan hanya bersikap tak acuh. Dan terus bersamaku/CHANBAEK/Oneshoot/YAOI/Incest!


**ONESHOOT**

 **Stay With Me**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada malam yang tak berhias bintang. Cahaya bulan yang tak seberapa terangnya, menyinarimu. Dirimu serta senyuman yang tersemat pada bibir. Namun aku tahu, malam tahu, senyummu tak sampai pada mata. Apa yang kau resahkan? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?

"Jika kau bertumbuh dewasa nanti, tempat apa yang paling ingin kau singgahi?" Kau bertanya lirih dengan desisan angin menerpa wajah, menerbangkan helaian surai hitam lembutmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana perginya intonasi suara ceria yang selalu tersemat padamu?

"Athena?" Raguku. Kau mengerutkan kening dengan bibir mengerucut, berpikir keras. Kedua netra yang baru kusadari meredup memandangku. Mencoba mengusir rasa penasaran.

"Mengapa?" Mengapa harus Athena? Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat perlahan. "Karena kota Athena sangat indah." Namun dalam duniaku, sosok dihadapankulah yang paling indah. Mungkin kau akan tertawa mendengarnya, terdengar kuno dan penuh gombalan.

"Lalu kau?" Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat memuakkan untukku. Senyuman yang tak pernah ingin ku lihat. "Angkasa." Kau menjawab dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. Aku tahu, selalu.

Apa yang sedang kau mainkan? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? "Mengapa?" Aku bertanya lirih. Memandang wajahmu yang tampak dari sampang. Indah. Lalu matamu terpejam, angin malam menerbangkan rambutmu, bibirmu membiru karena udara dingin. Ah, aku lupa membawa mantel, kita lupa. Kita selalu lupa.

"Aku ingin melihat bintang dari dekat." Aku tahu, semua orang tahu, bagaimana besarnya rasa sukamu terhadap benda angkasa itu. "Apa mereka seindah itu jika dilihat dari dekat. Apa mereka sekecil itu, seperti yang terlihat dari sini? Aku ingin tahu."

Kau tak butuh jawaban, benar? Namun jika kau menginginkan jawabanku. Ya, seindah itu, meski terlihat dari jauh dia tetap indah, akan selalu indah. Meski kecil atau besar, meski sinarnya yang tak seberapa dengan bulan, sinarnya tak seberapa dengan mereka. Dia akan selalu indah, karena setidaknya bagiku, bintang adalah dirimu.

Aku tak tahu mengapa kita berada disini. Ditepi sungai, duduk diatas rerumputan yang basah dengan tubuh mengigil menahan dingin. Tanpa mantel, bibir membiru dan desah napas yang mengeluarkan uap. Aku tak tahu, kau hanya mengatakan bahwa kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, disertai rengekan kecil dan cebikan pada bibir. Kau tahu kelemahanku, kau memanfaatkan itu. Tak apa, karena sejujurnya, tanpa kau mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu, aku akan tetap melakukan apa yang kau mau, meski terkadang menyulitkanku. Tak apa.

Hening melingkupi kita. Fokusku tak lagi terarah padamu, kedua netraku berpendar memandang langit yang tertutupi awan hitam. Tak ada bintang. Hanya bulan yang mengisi kekosongan. Aku merasakan itu, merasakan betapa sedihnya dirimu. Sekarang bintang seolah hilang, ia tak selalu berada dilangit, tak seperti saat dulu, saat kita kecil dulu.

"Aku lelah." Kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi kau tahan. Itukah yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Itukah yang menghilangkan binaran pada matamu? "Maka berhentilah."

Kau memalingkan wajah padaku, menatapku dengan luka. Apa yang salah? Jika rasa lelah menghilangkan dirimu, cukup berhenti.

"Chanyeol..." Kau memaksakan senyum, memandangku. "Aku lelah memiliki perasaan yang mereka sebut cinta padamu. Meski terlalu dini menyebutnya cinta, namun itu menyiksaku."

Kau lahir dua tahun setelahku. Kita berasal dari rahim yang sama, berbagi keluarga bersama. Kita tumbuh bersama melewati waktu. Aku selalu menjagamu, berusaha menjadi seorang saudara yang baik dimata orangtua kita dan dirimu. Aku selalu mencoba menuruti apa yang kau inginkan, adik kecil yang selalu membawa ceria pada keluarga. Hingga rasa protektif itu muncul yang berubah perlahan menjadi posesif. Aku menempel padamu, melarangmu melakukan sesuatu yang ku perkiraan berakhir buruk. Mungkin dalam hatimu kau menyebutku pengusik bahkan hanya untuk berteman pun harus aku yang mengatur. Namun kau tak pernah membantah, Baekhyun, kau hanya akan mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan memelukku.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, rasa itu muncul. Sebuah dosa yang akan memalukan nama keluarga. Namun aku bisa apa? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir. Seperti katamu, terlalu dini menyebutnya cinta.

Dalam setiap rasa yang membuncah itu, tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa kau akan merasakan hal yang sama. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak. Karena kau akan terluka dan itu terjadi.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Kau terus memandangku, membuatku terpaku. Hembusan napas kasar terdengar, aku menatap mencari kebohongan. Namun aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku.

"Ralat! Maka jangan berhenti!!"

Kekehan yang terpaksa darimu tak membantu. "Kau membingungkan." Ya tentu, aku tahu. "Mereka menyebutnya dosa, sebuah kesalahan fatal. Haram. Tak seharusnya kita memiliki perasa-"

"Apa peduliku, apa pedulimu, apa peduli dunia?!!" Aku menyela, membentakmu untuk pertama kali. Kau terpaku, pun halnya diriku. Bibirmu bergetar, aku mengerang frustrasi, mengusap wajah dengan kasar.

"Dengarkan aku." Aku mendekat, menangkup wajahmu yang terasa dingin, mengusap wajahmu. Aku mencoba memandangmu lembut, tak peduli dengan nyeri pada dada yang telah membuatmu terluka. "Baekhyun, meski kau melakukan hal besar yang bisa membantu kelangsungan hidup manusia, meski kau melakukan beribu kebaikan untuk menolong mereka. Mereka akan tetap memandang kita sebuah dosa."

"Dunia akan tetap menghujat kita. Dunia akan tetap mencibir dan memandang rendah kita. Dunia tak akan mengerti, tak akan pernah mau. Perasaan kita adalah kesalahan, aku tahu, aku mengerti. Namun apa hak mereka? Mereka tak bisa mendikte perasaan kita. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya biarkan perasaan itu mengalir, biarkan rasa itu memenuhi dirimu bahkan hingga membuatmu sekarat. Aku tahu ini egois, namun kumohon, jangan pernah berhenti, jangan pernah lelah."

Kau tersenyum, senyumanmu yang untuk pertama kalinya malam ini sampai pada mata. Indah, selalu indah. "Apa pun yang kau katakan." Tanganmu menangkup wajahku dengan lembut, mengusap cairan bening yang tak kusadari ada.

Aku mendekapmu. Melingkupi tubuh mungilmu, menghirup wangi buah strawberry yang menguar dari rambutmu, menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang membuatku lemah didepanmu.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya harus menungguku." Kau balik mendekapku, terasa hangat. "Tunggu aku hingga dewasa nanti. Hingga aku sukses menjadi pengusaha dan memiliki perusahan besar dengan usahaku sendiri, lalu aku akan mengambilmu, membawamu. Kita akan pergi, meninggalkan mereka yang tak bisa menerima kita. Kita bisa pergi ke Athena, tempat dimana segala sejarah Dewa-dewi Yunani Kuno berasal, tempat impianku, kau akan menyukainya, disana sangat indah."

Tiba-tiba kau melepaskan diri, memandangku dengan kening berkerut serta bibir mengerucut, jangan lupakan jejak air mata dikedua netramu. Ah, mengapa kau begitu indah?

"Darimana kau tahu Athena sangat indah? Dan mengapa kita tidak mengunjungi tempat impianku saja?" Kau merengek membuatku terkekeh, mencubit hidungmu hingga memerah. "Bahkan jika aku menjadi pemimpin negara sekalipun, keluar angkasa mustahil ku lakukan. Dan tentu saja aku tahu, aku pernah kasana sekali bersama paman saat kau sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar." Dan itu adalah masa-masa tersulitku berjauhan denganmu.

Aku mendekapmu lagi, kau bersandar pada bahuku. "Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan kembali tempat impian yang ingin ku kunjungi." Desahmu.

"Ya, kau harus memikirkannya lagi. Jika kau sudah menemukan tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, katakan padaku. Kita akan pergi kesana." Pelukanmu mengerat, detak jantung kita bergerak cepat. Tak menghiraukan dingin yang menyiksa, berada didekatmu terasa benar adanya.

Aku tahu, kau tahu perasaan hangat yang menyusup pada dada kita adalah kesalahan. Sebuah dosa, melanggar kodrat kita sebagai saudara, saudara sedarah. Mereka tak akan pernah mengerti, dunia tak pernah mau mengerti. Mereka akan menghujat dan memandang kita jijik dengan cemoohan. Namun mereka tak berhak memaksa kita berhenti. Bukan kita yang berkehendak, bukan mereka, bukan dunia. Mereka tak pantas mendikte kita tentang perasaan ini. Cukup abaikan, bersikap tak acuh, karena mencari pembenaran pun akan sia-sia.

Karena, Baekhyun, bersamamu dengan aku yang menjadi pusat hidupmu terasa cukup bagiku, Adikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note;

Seperti biasa, kalo bikin kek beginian suka bingung mau ngasih judul apa. Yaudahlah, semoga kalian suka! Oh oh, terimakasih sama reader yang udah baca ceritaku yang lain, maaf gak bisa bales reviewan kalian, huhu:'

Sebenernya masih sakit hati sama guru disekolah yang udah nuduh hasil karya gue nyontek dari gugel, padahal gue bikinnya penuh penghayatan(?) karena gue pake cast EXO, jadi yaa gitu agak gimana gitu mau bikin cerita lagi karena kebawa baper. Oke, mental gue emang cetek!

Oke, sampai disini curcolnya.

Oh, jangan lupa vote EXO okeh! Mari kita buat sejarah baru untuk EXO! Yeay!

Sekian!

 **#CHANBAEKISREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL2K17**


End file.
